PRS: The Final Battle
by My Darker Side
Summary: My AU from sometime after my version of 'The Ultimate Duel' to the end. NOT for young children-rated M for a reason.


**The Final Battle**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Author's Note: This is my AU version of the end. Starts somewhat after my version of "The Ultimate Duel". Battle scenes will not be detailed as I prefer to focus on my two main characters and their interactions. NOT for kids! Rated M for a reason, though I didn't get as graphic as I could have. **

**Yes, it's long. I didn't feel like breaking it up into chapters and everyone should have the attention span to read it in one anyway. Consider it practice for High School and college readings which will be much longer.**

* * *

><p>Things were getting really serious. The fights with the Nighlok were getting more brutal. Even the Moogers were tougher and took longer to defeat. The Rangers returned to the Shiba house injured and severely drained after every fight.<p>

It was definitely heading toward a final showdown, there was a very palpable feeling in the air. The city was slowly clearing out in anticipation. More and more businesses were closing everyday. It was finally announced that all the schools in the city would be closing until whatever was going to happen was over. Only a skeleton crew would stay on at the hospital, fire and police stations.

It was a little sad to see the empty streets and dark storefronts, but at the same time the Rangers were grateful. It meant less people to worry about when the final battle did go down.

* * *

><p>Mia had kept her word to Jayden, she hadn't thought about them or their kiss since Jayden had defeated Deker. She had been hit so bad by a Nighlok last week that it had taken her two full days to recover. She'd never had such a close call before and now, with things moving along and getting more dangerous, she was rethinking everything. She finally made up her mind and asked Jayden to meet her in the back garden that afternoon.<p>

"All I'm asking for is one night together. After that, I'll never mention it again until everything is over and we've won. Please?"

Mia saw a brief flash of _something_ in Jayden's eyes. She wasn't sure, but it looked like sadness.

"Please, Jayden. I want one night with you…just in case…" She took a deep breath. "The coming battle is going to be the biggest and most dangerous we've ever faced. I can't bear the thought of something happening to…to…keep us apart…and never getting to…_be_ with you."

Jayden stepped closer. "Just one night and then?"

In a determined voice, Mia said, "And then we focus completely on the upcoming battle. Nothing else. I swear."

"We can't."

"Why not? Give me one _good_ reason."

"Mia, I know the kind of future you want. You want your Prince Charming, marriage, kids, the whole nine yards." He touched her cheek then let his hand trail down to her shoulder. "As much as I'd love to, I'm just not the guy to give you that future. I'm sorry. That's why this won't work."

"Jayden, I'm not asking you to give me a future. Honest. All I want is one night. No promises. No strings. _Please_."

"It's not fair of me to be with you…_that_ way, knowing I can't give you a future."

"Why are you so sure that we can't have a future together? Am I not good enough for the Red Ranger?"

"Don't say that! If anything, _I'm_ not good enough for _you_."

"Please, Jayden. _Please_."

He was finally convinced by the blazing look in her eyes. He knew Mia would do exactly what she said. "Okay."

Mia smiled slightly then nodded. "Tonight. I don't want to wait any longer and we will both need to be rested and focused for the final battle."

"Where?" he asked. Mia slipped him a scrap of paper. He looked at the address. "What's this?"

"A friend's house. She's already left town and said I could use it anytime. Meet me there at nine." Mia reached up and planted a quick kiss on his lips then ran back to the Shiba house, a huge grin on her face.

Jayden stuffed the address into his pocket as he slowly walked back to the house. He was excited yet worried. _Is this the right thing? I love her, but is it fair to her?_ He thought about what she'd said. _We need to talk more about this tonight. _He ran his hand through his hair as he went to meet Ji to talk strategy. He had a big decision to make.

Mia prepared herself carefully and stuffed several things in an oversized purse. She was able to successfully sneak out of the house with no one noticing. She arrived at her friend's house and began setting up for her long-awaited night with Jayden. There was something he was hiding from her and she was determined to figure out what it was.

* * *

><p>Jayden arrived exactly at nine, as Mia knew he would. He wanted to talk first. "Mia, are you sure about this?"<p>

She nodded. "More sure than I've ever been of anything in my life."

"But, there's no guarantees that after the battle…we'll…"

"I meant what I said, I'm not looking for any commitments or promises. _Just_ tonight. That's all either of us can commit to right now. Our future's uncertain. I don't expect anything other than this one night and you shouldn't either."

"But, Mia. You're…you're so…_innocent_. I don't want to take that from you. Not for what could turn out to be a one night stand. You mean too much to me for that."

"Jayden, I wouldn't want to give it to anyone else but you. I knew from the moment I saw you ride up on that white horse that you were the one for me. Training and fighting next to you all this time, it's only confirmed it for me. I know that no matter what happens going forward, I'll regret it if I'm not with you tonight." Jayden knew she was telling the truth. "But, how do you feel about it?" she asked quietly.

Jayden took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I've been thinking about that all day. My heart is yours, Mia. I think it always has been. I just can't help thinking about what happens if I don't make it through the battle. What happens to you then? Is it fair of me to take your innocence and your love if I won't be around to love you in return?"

"I may be the one who doesn't make it."

"Shh, _don't_ say that," he interrupted.

"Don't think I haven't thought about all possible scenarios, good and bad. Is it fair of me to be with you for one night and then…not? As I said before, Jayden. No promises. Just tonight. So that either way, we will always have this one perfect night between us that no one can take away. I decided that for me, it's worth it. I'd rather have one night of happiness with you than to wonder what it would have been like. I think it's worth the risk."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Then at least we'll know. For sure. No wondering for the rest of our lives, _what if_? What about you? What do you think?"

Jayden paced for a few minutes thinking about everything she'd said. There was something she didn't know, but at the same time, he knew what she'd say if she did know. "You're right. No matter what happens, I'd regret not being with you at least once."

"Then it's settled. The bedroom is upstairs, second door on the left. Give me five minutes then come up. There are drinks in the kitchen if you want something."

Jayden watched as Mia sprinted up the stairs. He couldn't help smiling. He walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. After a few minutes he chose two bottles of water and went upstairs. He felt a bit awkward so he knocked before entering the room. There was soft music playing and candles glowing on several surfaces. He was glad he'd thought to stop on the way and he now pulled a dozen pale pink roses out of his duffel bag.

Mia emerged from the adjoining room wearing a beautiful filmy pink gown. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, she looked like an angel. "These are for you," he said, walking toward her, holding out the flowers.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining. No one had ever given her flowers before. "How did you know they're my favorites?" Mia buried her nose in them.

Jayden shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't. They just reminded me of you when I saw them."

Mia quickly found a vase for them and set them on the table next to the bed. Jayden pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. Both deepened the kiss when Mia's arms circled his neck and pulled him closer.

Jayden was so lost in the taste of her he hadn't noticed that Mia had unbuttoned and removed his outer shirt until he felt her tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. He relinquished his hold on her long enough to pull the shirt off and toss in on the floor while he kicked off his shoes and socks. He pulled one strap of her gown off her shoulder and proceeded to pepper it with soft kisses before nibbling his way along her collarbone to her neck. Mia tilted her head back and a sigh of pleasure issued from her throat.

Jayden pulled the other strap down and the bodice pooled at her waist. His breath caught for a second as he took in her perfect, round breasts, the dark nipples already hard with desire. Mia gasped then moaned with pleasure as his mouth hungrily latched onto her right nipple. He alternately flicked it with his tongue, sucked it and gently pulled it with his teeth. His other hand cupped and squeezed her other breast in perfect rhythm with his mouth.

Mia's hands had been roaming over his strong arms and back. When he switched to her other nipple, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own and went straight for his belt buckle. It wasn't until she was tugging his pants down that Jayden stopped her hands and pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Mia," he panted. "Are you sure you really want this?" She, too, was gasping for air. She stared at him with that blazing, determined look in her eyes and nodded. "If we continue, there'll be no turning back," he whispered.

Mia smiled. "I don't want to turn back. Do you?" Jayden mirrored her smile and shook his head. Mia pushed her pink gown past her hips until it fell around her feet like a cloud. Jayden's eyes slowly raked down her completely naked body. She saw his eyes darken with desire as she lay down on the bed. Jayden fell beside her and slowly started kissing her again. He wanted to draw both their pleasure out as long as possible, but he also knew that he'd have to take it slow so as not to hurt her.

Mia lay back and clutched at the sheets several times as Jayden slowly prepared her for their consummation. His lips and tongue tasted every curve and line of her body, making her orgasm twice before he even inserted a finger. She was so tight he was afraid of hurting her so he spent a great deal of time using his fingers to loosen her up. She came two more times, moaning louder each time. By now she was bucking against his hand with such force he was afraid she'd hurt herself.

After her latest orgasm, he withdrew his hand and started kissing his way up her abdomen until he reached her breasts. He sucked and nibbled them until she was whimpering. "Please, Jayden. Please, _now_…" she begged.

"Protection?" he whispered.

"Taken care of," she panted.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm on the pill. Please Jayden, I need to feel you inside of me. _Now_."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear then caressed her cheek. His voice was soft and husky when he asked, "Are you absolutely sure?" She nodded vigorously.

Jayden quickly stood and pulled off his boxer briefs. Mia made a sound of pleasure in the back of her throat as she took in his throbbing erection. Jayden climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. Mia spread her legs and hitched one around his waist. She could feel his heat against her opening and she raised her hips in an effort to hurry him along.

A strong hand pressed down on her hip bone, stilling the movement. She looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you sure, Mia? This is your last chance to stop."

"I love you, Jayden. I've never been more sure of anything." Again, she thought she saw a brief flash of sorrow or something in his eyes, but when she blinked, all she could see was passion.

* * *

><p>Afterward, Jayden lay holding Mia tenderly, kissing her forehead and whispering into her hair. Mia's arm was wrapped around his chest and she was smiling, her head still reeling from all the new sensations that she'd never imagined. Jayden had been so gentle and caring, she couldn't have asked for a better first time.<p>

They both dozed for a bit, then woke simultaneously. After a few sips of water and a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up, Mia shyly asked if they could do it again. "You're not too sore?"

"Jayden," she said, running her fingers down his cheek. "You were so gentle, it didn't even hurt for more than a few seconds. I'm not sore at all. And," she looked down as if suddenly embarrassed, "I'd _like_ to do it again." She looked at him from beneath her lashes and was glad to see him smile.

Several hours later, after making love twice more and enjoying a bath in the large garden tub together, they were back in bed, holding each other. Jayden was snoring lightly, but Mia was wide awake. She'd never been so happy, but she knew they only had a few more hours together then they'd have to return to the Shiba house and their responsibilities. She slipped from the bed and pulled on Jayden's t-shirt as she padded downstairs to the kitchen. She made a light snack and took it back up to the bedroom.

Jayden woke when he smelled tea and something delicious. Mia was standing there in his red t-shirt, holding a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry, I know I am," she smiled.

Jayden nodded as he sat up. He hoped she didn't see the look of panic cross his face. _I can choke it down for her, _he thought. Mia settled the tray on the bed between them and handed him a cinnamon smelling pastry of some sort then poured him some tea.

Mia watched his face intently as he took a bite. Jayden was fully prepared to swallow as quickly as possible and lie about how good it was. He was shocked when he bit into a simply delicious light, flaky pastry. His eyes widened and he said, "Mmmm, Mia! This is delicious! Did _you_ make this?"

She nodded proudly. "Don't look so surprised, Jayden. I really _can_ cook. Now." He looked at her quizzically as he took another bite of heaven. "I know I was a terrible cook, before. I purposely made worse and worse food, praying that one of you would be a good friend and just tell me how horrible I was."

Jayden's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Mia, we didn't want to hurt your feelings. You were always so…_excited_ about your cooking."

She smiled. "It's okay, Jayden. I realized that. That's why I stopped cooking. All those times I disappeared?" He thought back and nodded. "I was here, and my friend was teaching me to cook."

"Well, she did a great job. This is amazing!"

"Thanks."

After they finished eating, Mia peeled off Jayden's shirt and they crawled back under the covers together. Mia refused to look at the clock, but she knew their time together was coming to an end.

"We don't have much time left," Jayden whispered, echoing her thoughts. She nodded against his shoulder.

Jayden suddenly rolled over on top of Mia, pinning her to the bed. His lips found hers and he gave her a slow, deep kiss. When they came up for air, Jayden parted her legs with his knee, locked eyes with her, then buried himself deep inside her. Mia's hands pulled down on his hips to keep him from thrusting. She was enjoying feeling him completely filling her up and she wanted to luxuriate in it as long as possible.

Jayden, too, loved the feeling of Mia's walls contracting around him. He held himself up on his elbows and just stared into her soft brown eyes. "I love you, Mia," he said. She removed her hands and bucked against him, signaling him to start thrusting.

Jayden obeyed her and started slowly pulling out to the tip then just as slowly, thrusting back into her. Neither broke eye contact as the rhythm increased and they both started moaning. Eyes still locked on each other's, just before they climaxed Mia felt a different kind of connection with Jayden surge through her and she suddenly understood what Jayden had been hiding all this time. She screamed his name as she came this time, and he joined her a few thrusts later.

They lay there holding onto each other, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. Mia was thinking about the revelation she'd had and wondered if Jayden had felt the deeper connection. They both jumped when they heard the call of the first pre-dawn bird. They looked toward the window and noticed it was slightly lighter in the east.

Mia sighed as she rolled over on top of Jayden. "I think it'd be best if we left separately. I set an alarm for an hour from now. Don't worry about cleaning anything up, just lock the door when you leave." She pressed her body against his one last time and kissed him. "Thank you for the best night of my life. I love you, Jayden. Don't worry, as soon as I walk out that door, it's all business. This night will be forgotten until the battle is over."

They embraced and kissed deeply one more time, then Mia pulled away and went into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, fully clothed, and walked straight to the door, without looking back.

"I love you, too, Mia," Jayden said to her back. "Thank you for…last night." Mia stopped for a beat and he saw her square her shoulders and walk out the bedroom door. A few seconds later he heard the front door close. Jayden sunk back onto the pillows and hugged the one she'd been lying on to his chest. He breathed in her scent deeply as he thought about the amazing night he'd spent with her.

Jayden was surprised when the alarm woke him an hour later. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep. He took a quick shower then dressed in the fresh clothes he'd brought. He noticed the red t-shirt Mia had worn still smelled of her. He vowed not to wash it as he stuffed it in his bag.

* * *

><p>By the time Jayden returned to the Shiba house, the others were just starting to get up. He changed into his training clothes and had already worked up a sweat by the time Kevin joined him.<p>

They walked into breakfast together and Jayden immediately noticed Mia was not there. "Mia's sleeping late," Kevin observed. "That isn't like her."

"She wasn't with you?" Emily asked. "Her room was empty, I figured she was training with you."

Kevin and Jayden exchanged concerned looks.

"Not to worry, samurai," Ji said. "Mia will be gone for several days."

"But we need her here, training," Kevin said. "The final battle is fast approaching and we need to strategize."

"Do not worry, Kevin. Mia is on an important mission for the team. If there is a battle and we need her, all we have to do is call her. She is not that far away."

Later, when the others were all practicing, Jayden cornered Ji. "What kind of mission is Mia on?"

Ji looked intently at Jayden. "Mia had an idea about ensuring Xandred's defeat. She is researching her theory. She didn't have time to go into the details, but I think she's onto something."

"I don't like the team being split up this close to the final battle," Jayden said. He turned and paced so Ji couldn't guess the real reason for his concern.

"Don't worry, Jayden. She is only a call away and should return in plenty of time for the final battle. I believe her research will be a big help to us."

Jayden's eyes met his mentor's for a few seconds and he nodded.

The very next day Ji's assurance of Mia's accessibility proved true. Several gap sensors sounded downtown as two dozen giant Moogers emerged from the netherworld. Mia met them there and after a tough battle, they finally defeated them.

Emily leaned over, panting. "Is it me or are those Moogers getting stronger?"

Antonio was already powered down and sitting on the ground, holding his side. "They are definitely getting stronger."

Mia knelt down next to him and powered down. She lifted his head and looked him in the eye. "Are you alright, Antonio?"

He felt a surge pass through him as Mia stared into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was a tough battle!"

Mia walked over to where Kevin was standing and said, "Kevin and I will go scout for any innocents who may be injured. We'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Okay," Kevin said. He followed Mia a bit bewildered.

Jayden pulled Antonio to his feet and supported him when he almost fell. Mike gave Emily a hand up and supported her. "You okay, Em?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Mia and Kevin soon returned. Kevin had a very concerned look on his face as he took Antonio's weight to help him back to the Shiba house. Mike followed, supporting Emily.

Jayden walked up to Mia. "Are you coming back?" He searched her face.

Mia's expression was impassive. "No, I still have more research to do."

"What kind of research? Where?"

Mia risked looking directly at Jayden. "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I think I may have found something to help us defeat Xandred, but I don't want to give anyone false hope before I know for sure. I'm close by if you need me."

"Mia…"

"Jayden, we agreed to put everything away until the battle is done. You focus on the sealing symbol and I'll focus on what I need to."

"But…"

"No buts, Jayden. You know better than me how focused we have to be right now. Our personal feelings have no place here. It's what we agreed to."

Jayden nodded. "You're right, of course. The mission and winning the battle are all that are important right now."

Mia's expression softened a little. "I'm only a call away if you need me." Jayden nodded and with that, Mia turned and strode away.

Jayden returned to the Shiba house to find Emily and Antonio resting. Kevin was practicing his symbol power. _Good idea, _Jayden thought. He retreated to his own room to practice the sealing symbol.

* * *

><p>Mia was staying at the temple at the Tengen Gate. The guardians had been most helpful with her research. Especially since the temple contained all the histories of the Samurai Rangers and Master Xandred. She only hoped she had enough time to learn all she needed to before the final battle.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Antonio was trying to finish programming the black box, but he didn't have the strength. He had just tried again and had collapsed. It was taking all the power he had to do it. As he was struggling to stand up, a pair of strong hands pulled him to his feet and supported him into a chair. "Thanks, Kev."<p>

"No problem. Antonio, I want to help."

"Do you know anything about programming?"

"No, but I have complete mastery over my symbol power and it doesn't drain me the way it does you." Kevin knelt in front of him and made the handsome Hispanic boy look him in the eye. "Admit it, Antonio. Programming this thing is slowly draining your life force."

"What? No! Of course not! I'm just tired from the battle," Antonio stated weakly.

"I'm not blind Antonio. Ever since you started programming this thing, you've been getting weaker and weaker. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see where this is heading." _Though it took Mia pointing it out to me._

Antonio looked around quickly before saying in a low voice, "I don't want the others to know. Jayden would never let me finish and we need this box to finish off Xandred."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. On one condition."

Antonio looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"You let me help you. You know the programming, but I have the symbol power you need. If we work together, you won't have to die."

"I…I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm offering. It's the only way I'll agree to keep this from the others."

"Kevin…"

"Antonio, you're too important to the team. We can't lose you," Kevin said vehemently. Antonio looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. Kevin finally broke eye contact. "Okay, okay. You're too important to me, too. _I_ don't want to lose you."

Antonio sat up a little straighter and his eyes lit up. "You…you mean it?"

"I do." With that, Kevin leaned up and kissed Antonio softly. Antonio felt a burst of energy. "Now, come on. Explain to me how this programming thing works and let's get to work. We can think about _us_, later."

"You got it, Kevin!" Antonio replied.

* * *

><p>Mike brought Emily some tea. "How are you feeling, Em?"<p>

She sat up and accepted the cup from Mike. "Better, thanks. Where's everyone else?"

"Kevin and Antonio are working on the black box and Jayden is practicing his sealing symbol, I think."

"Mia?"

"She didn't come back with us."

"Oh. Mike, do you really think she's found something to help us defeat Xandred?"

"I don't know, Em. I sure hope so. Now, you just drink your tea and get some rest. You need to be at full strength."

"Thanks again, Mike. You take such good care of me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're important, Emily."

"No. I'm not. I'm just…me."

"Stop it, Emily. You are as important as anyone else on this team. And to me, you're _more_ important." He took the teacup from her and pushed her gently back onto her pillows. "Rest." Mike kissed her chastely on the forehead then left. Even he knew better than to get distracted by his feelings for Emily before the battle.

* * *

><p>Mia was called from her research several times over the next week. She would show up, help defeat the Moogers and whatever Nighlok came through the gaps then leave just as quickly as she came. Part of it was that she wanted to complete her research, part was to avoid Jayden. Even though she was all business as she promised, seeing him weakened her resolve somewhat. Especially now that she knew his secret. She did take a few minutes after a particularly nasty battle to talk to Kevin as she'd noticed Antonio wasn't as drained after their fights.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, the day came. The final battle loomed over all their heads. This was it, as the Sanzu River began to flood the city, Xandred himself sailed his ship through a gap with Octoroo, a dozen nasty Nighlok and hundreds of giant Moogers. They battled for hours, finally clearing out the Moogers and most of the Nighlok. Octoroo, never a fighter, retreated back through the gap on the ship to await his fate there.<p>

Mia and Jayden had somehow gotten separated from the others, battling a particularly nasty Nighlok. It cast an unusually brutal strike, hitting Jayden square in the back. He had, not five minutes before, taken a serious hit from Xandred. He fell, his suit dissolving before he hit the ground.

"No!" Mia yelled. She was at his side, turning him over, her own suit gone. "Jayden! Jayden, speak to me! Please!" In her panic and fear, Mia couldn't tell if he had a pulse or not. "Oh, god, no! Please come back to me!"

Mia didn't realize she had tears streaming down her face or that the Nighlok was now closing in on them for the kill. "Please, please wake up! Don't leave me, Jayden, _please_!" she pleaded. She lovingly brushed the hair out of his eyes and caressed his cheek.

Just as the Nighlok was about to annihilate Mia and Jayden, Dayu suddenly appeared and blasted him out of existence. The scene had been like déjà vu for her, even though she had last experienced it centuries before. She had been lurking on the periphery of the battle all day, just looking for chances to help defeat Xandred. _I can't stand to see her suffer through the pain that I have endured all these centuries. _"Stand aside, Pink Ranger!" she yelled.

Mia looked up defiantly as she recognized Dayu's voice and yelled back, "Never! I'll never abandon him! I'll fight to the death first!" Mia moved to block Jayden's body with her own.

"Oh, you silly girl," Dayu said in a bored tone. "I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to help him!"

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Mia yelled back.

"Believe it or not, I'm going to. Now _move_!" Dayu shouted. With a flick of her arm Mia went flying through the air and landed several yards away.

She struggled to get up and get back to Jayden, but the wind had been knocked out of her. She watched as Dayu raised her arms and advanced on Jayden. "No!" she yelled as everything seemed to move in slow motion. She couldn't hear what Dayu was saying, she was so focused on getting between her and Jayden. The next thing she knew, Mia was shielding her eyes as a bright burst of light and loud blast erupted from the spot where Dayu stood over Jayden. _No! Jayden! _she screamed in her head as tears fell from her eyes.

It seemed to take forever for the dust to clear and Mia to regain her senses enough to stand. She stared in the direction where Jayden had been, afraid to see what she would. She approached where his body had been, still coughing from the dust in the air. All of a sudden it cleared and there were two bodies lying there. Jayden and a dark haired woman.

_What the?_ Mia thought as she rushed to Jayden's side. "Jayden? She asked tentatively as she felt his neck for a pulse. She almost jumped back when she felt a warm, strong pulse at his jugular. Her other hand rested on his heart and she felt it's strong beat through his shirt. "Jayden? Wake up," she pleaded as she cradled his head in her lap.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mia?" he asked weakly, "What happened?"

Mia helped him sit up. "How do you feel?" she asked.

He assessed himself for a minute then said, "I feel fine. What happened and who is that?" he asked, pointing to the woman lying nearby.

"That's Dayu, she…she…she saved your life." At that moment Dayu stirred and moaned a little. Mia and Jayden moved to her side. "Dayu?" Mia asked.

"What…what happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"You saved Jayden, that's what happened," Mia said. "Why?"

"I…I couldn't bear the thought of you going through what I did," Dayu said. "Seeing your love and despair, it brought back the moment Xandred turned me into a Nighlok and cursed Deker. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else living through that pain." Dayu wiped dirt off her face and for the first time in centuries, she felt skin. Human skin. "What? How?" she exclaimed, looking at her hands then running them all over her body, face and hair.

"I think helping Jayden broke your curse," Mia said. "You're human again!"

"Oh…oh my!" Dayu said as tears of joy fell from her eyes. "If only Deker could be here."

"Dayu?" a deep voice boomed. They all turned to see Deker striding from the debris. "Is it really you? What's happened?"

"Deker? I thought you were dead!"

"I thought so too. I washed up on a beach and have been wandering around for days. I don't know where I am, but when I heard the battle, I had to come." He knelt and gathered her in his arms. "Are you alright, my love? What is this place and what is going on?"

"Do you remember nothing of the past?" she asked.

"Only that it was our wedding night and something attacked us and set fire to our house. After that, it's all blank."

"Well, you two should go some place safe and catch up. We still have Master Xandred to put in his place," Jayden said.

"Dayu, thank you so much for your help!" Mia said. She embraced the woman and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for saving Jayden!"

"You're welcome. I wish I could help you defeat Xandred, but my powers are all gone."

"It's okay. Just get to safety with Deker."

* * *

><p>Mia and Jayden joined the other Rangers. Master Xandred was obviously gathering his strength for the final blow. As they gathered round, Jayden said, "Okay, team. This is it."<p>

"What's the plan, Jayden?" Mike asked.

"Mike, you and Emily distract Xandred. Antonio, you and Kevin get in position with the black box. On my signal, hit him with everything you've got. Drive him toward the nearest gap. Once there, I'll hit him with the sealing symbol and seal the netherworld forever."

The other samurai were nodding their heads. 'Wait, what about Mia?" Mike asked.

"I'll be with Jayden, as his backup," she said firmly.

"No, you won't," Jayden said.

Mia turned her determined face to his. "Yes, I will. You need protection, someone to watch your back and block Xandred's blows until you hit him with the sealing spell. I'm the person to do it."

Jayden started to protest again, but Mike stopped him. "Dude, she's right."

"Yeah," Emily chimed in.

"It's too dangerous," Jayden said.

"For whom?" Mia asked. "I'll not be in any more danger than anyone else on this team. It's my choice to make. I'm protecting you, Jayden. End of discussion."

He stared into her brown eyes for a full minute before he finally bowed his head in defeat. "Fine. Mia's with me. Now," he said pulling out a map. He spread it flat in front of them and pointed out everyone's positions. "Everyone know what they're doing?"

"Yes," they all said together.

"Good. Hands in." The other five Samurai Rangers put their hands on top of Jayden's. "Let's destroy Xandred and seal the netherworld forever," Jayden said.

"Samurai forever!" they all yelled in unison. They pulled our their samuraizers and morphed. Blue and Gold went to their appointed position, Green and Yellow to theirs.

"You ready for this?" Jayden asked.

"Definitely. Let's finish this once and for all," Mia said, determination in her voice.

"Be careful, please," Jayden said, stepping closer.

"I'll be fine, Jayden. You just focus on your sealing symbol," Mia said, no emotion in her voice. Jayden nodded and turned to lead them to their position. "You be careful, too," she added. Jayden smiled as he got into position. Mia stayed behind him, on alert, looking in all directions for attackers.

They knew the moment everything started. Huge explosions shattered the silence of the damaged and deserted city. They were getting closer, Mike and Emily were doing their part.

Soon, Master Xandred came into view, flinging explosions at the Green and Yellow Rangers. Mike and Emily made it behind a building just before the biggest explosion took out everything in its path.

Antonio and Kevin hit Xandred with all the power of the black box. He screamed in surprise then frustration as they drove him right to the gap in front of Jayden. Mia could see how much using the box was draining the Blue and Gold Samurais.

She turned and readied herself just behind Jayden. "Now!" he yelled as he stepped out from his hiding place. He started drawing the sealing symbol unaware that Mia was also drawing a symbol. Just as he was about to send it spinning toward Xandred, Mia stepped up beside him and they both sent their symbols spinning toward the Nighlok master.

"Mia? What have you done?" Jayden cried in surprise.

"You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone, did you?" she said. They watched as the symbols melded into one and turned into a single bright orange flaming symbol. They heard Xandred scream as he used the last of his power to send a final strike against the Red Samurai Ranger.

"No!" Mia yelled as she stepped in front of Jayden. The other rangers watched in horror as the biggest explosion yet rocked the city. The percussive wave hit and they all were thrown several feet.

* * *

><p>It took several minutes for the dust to start settling. Coughing, Antonio sat up and looked around. Kevin was stirring as were Mike and Emily. Their power suits were gone.<p>

"Did it work?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Kevin said.

"What about Jayden and Mia?" asked Antonio.

"Let's go see." They all had trouble getting to their feet. "I feel so…weak," Antonio said. "Me, too," they all agreed.

"Rangers, stay where you are!" a familiar voice said through the swirling dust. Ji came into sight then and started checking on them. "It is most likely that you will be weak for some time. This was to be expected."

"Wait, where's Mia?" Ji asked.

"She was with Jayden, as his backup," Kevin told him.

Ji suddenly looked concerned. "Where were they? What happened?"

Antonio pointed out where they had been and explained how Xandred had thrown a final huge blow just before the sealing symbol hit him. "It was the biggest explosion I've ever seen." He gulped before saying the next part. "I…I don't know how they could've survived."

Ji's face changed. "What is it mentor? What aren't you telling us?" Emily asked.

Ji turned his back to them and said, "Rangers, Jayden and I have been keeping something from you."

"What? What is it?" Mike asked.

Ji said, "Jayden's destiny was to be the Red Samurai Ranger. He knew from the time he was a small boy exactly what that meant."

"Wait, what _does_ that mean, _exactly_?" asked Kevin.

Ji took a deep breath and turned to face the team. "It means that, for the sealing symbol to work properly, Jayden had to put all of his life force into it."

"Meaning?" Mike asked.

"Meaning that Jayden had to give his life for the symbol to work. He knew that and he accepted it. That's why Jayden didn't want to get close to you, at first. He knew this day would come and he'd have to…die." Ji bowed his head and his shoulders sagged in sorrow.

"What?" "No!" they exclaimed.

"What do you mean die? Why didn't you tell us? I could have programmed something to amplify his power and…" Antonio yelled.

Emily's small voice cut through all the yelling and accusations. "What about Mia? Was it her destiny? She was right next to Jayden. Does that mean she's…she's…gone, too?" Tears glistened in her eyes.

Ji looked toward where the Rangers had last seen the Red and Pink Rangers. Dust and debris were still swirling in the air. "I'm afraid so, Emily. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Mia wasn't supposed to be with Jayden. He knew his destiny and accepted it."

"She chose to be with him. She _insisted_. Mia knew how important it was to make sure Jayden was safe so he could use the sealing symbol," Kevin said.

"At least they're together," Emily said, voice cracking then she broke down into sobs. Mike moved next to her and folded her into his arms to comfort her as silent tears ran down his own face.

"No! Jayden was like my brother!" Antonio exclaimed as he buried his face in his hands and began to cry. Kevin threw an arm around his shoulders in a one-armed hug as he fought to control his own tears.

"Rangers, I am sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Jayden was the only one to be sacrificed."

Mike, Kevin and Antonio started yelling at Ji simultaneously. They were angry and their words were harsh. Ji stood, head bowed, and took every insult.

"Stop!" Emily silenced the boys. "Can't you see how hard this is on him?"

Ji turned away and looked off toward the horizon. "I raised Jayden from the time he was a small boy. I tried to keep my distance, I knew his destiny. But, he became a son to me and I loved him very much. I've been looking for ways around his destiny for years…but I found nothing."

* * *

><p>The dust and small bits of debris were still swirling in the air. Two bodies lay a few feet from each other. One, a male clad in jeans and a red shirt, the other, a female wearing a pink shirt and black skinny jeans.<p>

Several minutes had passed since the biggest explosion ever seen in this city had happened. There was a soft moaning sound and the male started slowly moving. Really, it was just twitching fingers at first then his blue eyes flew open and he struggled to sit up. His face and body were bruised, battered and covered in smudges of dirt. He slowly looked around, trying to piece together what had happened.

Then his eyes fell on the prone body a few feet away. Wearing pink and not moving. "Mia…" His voice was hoarse and he coughed as he scrambled toward her. He carefully cradled her and pushed her mass of hair off her face. She, too, had cuts and bruises on her, a smear of dirt across her cheek and a long cut on her forehead.

"No! Mia, _why_? Why did you do it? It was supposed to be me, not you. Mia…" Jayden gently hugged her close and pressed his lips to her head. He felt tears prickle in his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was a small boy, before his training began. He hadn't even cried over his father. Samurai Rangers, even those in training, didn't do that.

* * *

><p>At first, there was nothingness. No sight, no smell, no sound, no feeling. Then there was warmth and slight pressure. <em>Is that a raindrop? <em>Then there was pain. All over. Slowly, the hearing came back. _What happened? _

Memory suddenly flooded her brain as Mia recognized Jayden's voice_. Why is he so sad? Did we fail_? Her hand slowly reached up and touched his cheek, just as her eyes fluttered open. "Jayden?" she whispered. "Did we lose?"

She felt his body stiffen then he held her a little away and looked at her. "Mia? Mia, are you alright?"

Her eyes were having trouble focusing, but it looked like there were tears in his eyes. "I won't be running a marathon anytime soon, but yeah, I think there's nothing serious." Jayden helped her sit up.. Mia looked around. They were at least fifty feet from the last place they'd been standing. "Did it work? Is Xandred sealed for good in the netherworld?"

"I think so. At least, he seems to be gone and all the evil with him. Mia, what were you _thinking_? Why did you do the symbol with me? How did you know how to do it?"

She smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I figured out your secret that night we were together. I knew the only way for the sealing symbol to work, you'd have to sacrifice yourself. That's why you were always so distant. You've known your whole life that you'd have to die. I couldn't accept that."

"But, I still don't understand. How did you know?"

"That last time we made love, when we were staring into each other's eyes, I felt something I've never felt before. A really deep..._connection_ with you. It's like I could read your mind and knew all your secrets."

"I felt something _special _that time, too. I felt really connected with you, but I couldn't read your thoughts. But how did you know to..."

"I talked to Ji that morning before you came back. He called the guardians at the Tengen Gate. That's where I was. They have the whole history of the Samurai Rangers, Xandred, everything. I researched and found the symbol. I practiced and practiced, with the guardian's help."

"I still don't understand…"

"I figured that you, alone, no matter how strong, would die performing the seal. But, two of us, together, should be able to do it without loss of life. You once told me I had the best control over my symbol power. I used my focus to perfect the symbol, making it stronger."

"But, only my family can use the sealing symbol. How did you?"

"I found a very ancient and very difficult symbol for increasing the power of any symbol. When combined with a symbol, it makes it stronger by a hundredfold."

"Did Ji know your plan? He agreed to it? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Ji _didn't_ know what I was planning. I just told him I had an idea and needed to do some research. He suggested the temple. I asked him not to tell any of you in case I couldn't find anything."

Jayden seemed to slowly digest all this new information. "But, why didn't you tell _me_?"

"I knew you wouldn't agree to it. Say it was too dangerous. I felt this was the only way."

Jayden thought about it for a minute and decided she was right. "You grew up thinking it was your destiny to die. I _refused_ to accept that. There _had_ to be another way. Did you _see_ how our symbols combined and became one powerful flaming symbol?"

"Did you know that would happen?"

"No. I just thought it'd be a double blast of power. I never expected them to combine."

"Speaking of blasts, that final one. You stepped in front of me. _Why_? You could have been killed."

" I just wanted to protect you."

"Do you know what that did to me? Mia, when I came to and saw your lifeless body…I…I was so…angry and sad, and then I just felt _so_ guilty. I'd failed as a leader. Failed to protect you."

"I'm sorry, Jayden. I really am. But, while I was at the temple I also found a powerful shielding symbol. It was ancient and took days to master, but I guess it worked. We're both still here."

"But you didn't _know_ it would work."

"I was pretty sure. I felt such a surge of power when I practiced it. And, just as I was completing it, you touched my shoulder. I felt your power flowing through me, combining with mine and I just _knew_. I knew it would work. When we combine our energies, we can do anything."

Jayden smiled. He caressed her cheek. "I guess we do make a pretty good team." Both their faces changed as they remembered the others. "Can you walk?"

"I think so. Let's go find the others." Jayden and Mia helped each other up then leaned on each other as they limped through the still swirling dust to find their friends.

* * *

><p>Ji was just finishing bandaging a nasty gouge on Antonio's forearm when Mike said, "What's that?" They all looked to where he was pointing. A large shadow was moving in the dust. As it came nearer it separated into two.<p>

"Is it…?"

"Can it be?"

Jayden and Mia limped out of the muck swirling around the few remaining buildings.

"Mia!"

"Jayden!"

They limped up to their friends and collapsed.

"Jayden, Mia. Are you alright?" Ji asked as he moved to assess their damage.

"We'll live, Ji," Jayden said as he looked his second father in the eye. They clasped hands and shared a meaningful look. "Just a few cuts and bruises. Take care of Mia's head. She took the worst of the blast."

"What the heck happened?" Mike asked. "We didn't think you'd survived."

"Mike!" Emily scolded.

"What? We didn't!"

"It's a long story. How about we all get cleaned up and some rest, then we'll tell you everything."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Ji said.

"Did it work, mentor? Did we seal Xandred into the netherworld for good?"

"I believe it did, Mia. See for yourself," Ji replied as he pointed to their right.

The main gap Xandred had used to bring his ship through was now sealed with a giant black, scorched seal that looked vaguely like a symbol of some sort.

"I've never seen one so big and strong," Ji said. "You must tell me how you did it."

"Later, Ji. Let's just get home. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Me, too!" Emily said.

The six rangers helped each other limp toward the large, black SUV that Ji had brought. As they drove toward the Shiba house there were no signs of trouble anywhere. Mia fell asleep on Jayden's shoulder. He was glad for her closeness and couldn't wait to be alone so he could kiss her and thank her for saving his life. And giving him a future.

_My life,_ he thought. _Without her, I wouldn't still have one. _He looked perplexed. _I wasn't supposed to have a future. I was supposed to be over when this battle was. Where do I go from here? _Jayden caught Ji's gaze in the rearview mirror.

Ji thought he knew what Jayden was thinking. The boy he'd raised to sacrifice himself suddenly had a future. A whole new world was opening up to him. Ji didn't know how it had happened, but he was damned glad that he wouldn't be burying another red ranger and he'd get to see him live and grow and _have_ a future.

They arrived back at the Shiba house and began piling out of the SUV. Mia didn't move. "Mia," Jayden said softly. "We're home. Time to get up." She didn't stir. "Mia?" he said a little louder, nudging her. She groaned a little, her eyes fluttering. "Ji! Come back! I think something's wrong with Mia!"

Ji ran out of the house, Kevin on his heels. He opened the door and examined Mia. "Get her awake and keep her talking, Jayden."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think it's just a concussion, but…we need to get her to the hospital. I'll drive." Ji looked back toward the house and the other injured Rangers.

"Go ahead, Mentor. We can handle things here. Call and let us know how Mia's doing," Kevin assured him.

Ji nodded his thanks and jumped in the truck. Jayden kept talking to and gently shaking Mia until she finally awakened. "Wha…what's going on?" Mia asked groggily.

"Nothing. You just have a really bad bump on your head and we're just going to the hospital to get it checked out."

"Ji can fix it, I don't need the hospital."

"It's okay, Mia. Do you remember what happened?" With difficulty Jayden kept Mia talking until they reached the hospital. He climbed out and carried her into the ER while Ji went to park.

"I can walk, you don't have to carry me, Jayden."

"Shhh…just rest," he said.

They were shown directly to an exam room. The doctor came in and examined Mia and questioned Jayden. He told the doctor that they had been caught in a strong blast from the battle.

"Well, she's _very_ lucky. I think it's just a concussion, but I'd like to get an x-ray and keep her overnight for observation. You can wait down the hall and I'll send a nurse for you when she's settled in her room."

Ji found a very nervous Jayden pacing in the waiting room. Jayden told him what the doctor had said.

"Jayden, sit down. You have to be exhausted and you're doing her no good wearing yourself out."

Jayden exhaled noisily then took a seat across from his mentor. "If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself. She jumped in front of me when Xandred blasted me."

"Tell me everything," Ji said.

Jayden spent the next half hour filling Ji in on everything that had happened, including Mia guessing his secret and finding the ancient symbols that saved his life.

"She'll be fine, Jayden. Mia is very strong. And if she used an ancient shielding symbol, I'm know she'll be okay."

"She gave me a future, Ji. I…I wasn't expecting one. And now…"

Ji moved next to Jayden and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be grateful to her for the rest of my life for giving you a future. You have been like a son to me, Jayden, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you today." Jayden looked into Ji's eyes and the two men embraced.

"You have been a very good second father to me, Ji. I…" Jayden's voice faded out as a few tears escaped his eyes. He felt wetness on his shoulder and knew that Ji had shed a few also.

They pulled apart and both discreetly wiped their tears away. Ji took a cleansing breathe and asked, "So, what will you do with your future, Jayden? You have been given a precious gift. You must not waste it."

"I know. I plan to help rebuild this city then…who knows? I never thought I'd have the opportunity."

Just then a nurse came in and informed them that Mia was in room 215. They sprinted up the stairs and found her sleeping peacefully, her hair in a neat braid over one shoulder, the dirt washed off her face and a neat bandage covering seven stitches on her forehead.

The doctor came in and told them she was very lucky and only had a mild concussion and could go home tomorrow.

Ji and Jayden both thanked the doctor then Jayden heaved a loud sigh of relief. "I'm going to find a phone and let the others know," Ji said. Jayden nodded and took a seat at her bedside.

He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Mia," he whispered. "I love you so much and if anything had happened to you…"

She opened her eyes and said, "Shh. I'm fine. I love you, too, by the way."

Jayden stood and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "How can I ever thank you for saving my life,_ twice_?"

"You just did. Now drop it. Xandred and the Nighlok are over. I only want to think about the future now. No past."

"I have one to think of now, thanks to you."

"The whole city has a future thanks to you."

The nurse came in with Ji and announced that Mia needed to rest. They should go home and come back in the morning to take her home.

"No. I'm staying right here," Jayden insisted.

"Jayden, go home. Get cleaned up. Get some rest. Talk to the team," Mia said. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep. Besides, I'll need some clean clothes to wear home in the morning."

"But…"

"No buts," she said firmly. "Go home now. Tell the others I'll see them tomorrow."

"She's right, Jayden. We'll see you in the morning," Ji said. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and whispered, "Thank you for giving Jayden a future."

Mia hugged Ji then looked him in the eye. "You're welcome. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Ji left to go bring the SUV around. Jayden leaned down and kissed Mia. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can sleep on a couch in the waiting room or here in this chair."

"No. I'd be up all night worrying about your comfort. Just go home and get a good night's rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Jayden kissed her again, slowly and deeply this time. Mia's face was flushed and her heartbeat had quickened. "If you don't leave right now I can't be held responsible for what I might do," she panted.

Jayden smiled. He, too, was panting. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

Jayden and Ji returned to the Shiba house and reassured everyone that Mia was fine and would be home the next day. The Rangers and their mentor then stayed up several more hours relating everything that had happened during the battle. The next morning Jayden went to the hospital alone to pick up Mia. They stopped in a park that was surprisingly untouched by the battle and had a private reunion. When they arrived back at the Shiba house, the others had decorated for a combination Welcome Home, Mia/Victory party. Antonio had prepared a special feast. They all ate and rehashed the battle again, this time with Mia filling them in on her part.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>:**

_Two months later._

The city was slowly recovering from all the damage of the battle. Most of the population had returned and were rebuilding.

Kevin had returned to pursuing his goal of swimming in the Olympics. He was sharing an apartment near the training center with Antonio. Antonio was running a little food truck where he served his fresh fish dishes. They were very happy together.

After a brief visit home to see her family with Mike in tow, Emily had returned to the city. She and Mike lived at the Shiba house with Ji and Jayden. She and Mike were both going to start classes in the fall at the local college. Emily thought she'd like to become a nurse; Mike was still undecided.

Mia was living with her friend and had returned to her job at the pre-school. She still went to the Shiba house almost everyday and continued training.

True to his word, Jayden had gotten a job on a construction crew and was helping to rebuild the city. He and Mia had talked and were dating. They agreed to take it slow.

_Eight months later._

Three months after the final battle, Jayden had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Mia in the very spot where they'd had their first kiss.

Their wedding day had finally arrived and Mia was glowing with excitement.

"I told you it would happen for real," Emily said as she adjusted Mia's veil. "And I told you you'd make a beautiful bride. I was _so_ right. You are stunning, Mia!"

"Thanks, Em. And you look pretty in pink. I just hope Mike can keep his hands off of you until the ceremony is over."

"Mia!" she exclaimed, blushing.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Ji walked in and announced, "Time to go, Mia. You look beautiful. My son is a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one," Mia said. "Thank you for doing this, Ji."

"Come on, before you two start crying and mess up Mia's makeup," Emily whined. Mia and Ji laughed as she took his arm and Emily handed her her bouquet. It was tightly packed white roses with several pale pink ones tucked in and a bright red one in the center.

Mike was grinning wildly when he saw his beautiful Emily walking down the aisle in her pink dress. He didn't even notice the bride as he couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend.

Jayden sucked in his breath when he saw Mia. She was even more beautiful than when they'd had the fake weddings to fool Dayu. He beamed at her the whole way down the aisle. "She's really beautiful, bro," his best man whispered in his ear.

"I know, Antonio," Jayden whispered back.

After the reception, Mia and Jayden headed off on a well-deserved honeymoon. A trip around the world courtesy of Ji.

Mike talked to Emily seriously about their future together.

Kevin and Antonio decided that after the Olympics, they would go to a state where same sex marriage was legal and tie the knot themselves.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hope you enjoyed. I didn't put in any "Antonio-isms"; his random Spanish words that he'd throw in conversations. That bugged the _crap_ out of me. To me, it sounds like a bad episode of 'Dora the Explorer' (which I'm also forced to watch and no amount of reading between the lines can make it more enjoyable).**

**Yeah, Kevin and Antonio as a couple. The more I watch it, the more convinced I am.**

**I had to watch a "DinoThunder" marathon recently and must say, I kind of enjoyed it. The writers really missed the mark with Kira and Trent though, so I may have to write a little something in the future for them.**


End file.
